


Sickfic!

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Illnesses, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whining, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Kevin gets sick and Connor has to take care of him





	Sickfic!

    Kevin Price looked awful.

    Not a tired, cute kind of awful, a hot, sweaty, dead-eyed kind of awful.

    Kevin sat at the breakfast table, trying to eat his cereal as Connor watched him wearily. The boy kept bringing the spoon up, but either he would space out for a second and forget about the food or he would completely miss his mouth with the spoon. After watching this pitiful sight for a couple of minutes, Connor cleared his throat. Kevin's head jolted up and he dropped his spoon.

    "Are you feel alright, Elder Price?" Connor asked, drumming his fingers on the table.

    "I'm perfectly fine." Kevin sniffed, a bit sharp with his words as he reached down to pick up the spoon. He grappled with it for a second on the floor. Connor merely hummed, staring at Kevin as he managed to pick up the utensil and set it on the table. The boy then grabbed his fork, dipping it into the cereal and not realizing his mistake until he brought the fork up to his lips. 

    Connor narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure?"

    "Yes! Nothing's the matter!" Kevin glared and set the fork down harshly. 

    "Okay, okay, I just wanted to be sure, since I'm the one responsible for you all." Connor said simply, getting up to wash his dish in the kitchen. When he returned, he found Kevin nodding off at the table, his head was limp but he was still sitting up.

    "Elder Price!"

    Kevin's eyes flew open as he looked around in confusion. He realized after a second that he was in the dining room. "I'm sorry Elder McKinley-"

    Connor strutted across the room, pressing a hand to Kevin's forehead. "You're burning up! You must've gotten a cold, you need to go back to bed."

    "No, I don't!" Kevin batted Connor's hand away and struggled to stand up, which, pitifully, took Connor's help. "I'm fine, once I get moving I can work just fine."

    "Elder Price, you are sick." Connor sharpened his tone. "You can hardly eat, let alone travel and work. I'm taking you to bed, now. This isn't optional." 

    Kevin groaned and whined, but otherwise let Connor help him into bed. With nimble fingers, Connor was able to loosen and remove Kevin's tie and undo the buttons on the boy's shirt.

    "I'm going to go grab you a wet washcloth." Connor said sweetly, closing the door behind him. Kevin sat pathetically for a minute, waiting for Connor to come back. The door opened again, but this time it wasn't Elder McKinley.

    "Hi, best friend!" Arnold chanted as he pranced into the room, sitting down on the edge of Kevin's bed. Kevin groaned, his head pulsing from the high-pitched sound of Arnold's voice. "Why aren't you ready yet? We're leaving in a couple of minutes?" The door pushed open again and Connor appeared in the doorway.

    "Oh, Elder Cunningham!" Connor walked over Kevin and set the washcloth on Kevin's head. The boy sighed in relief, the cool washcloth felt amazing on his over-heated forehead. 

    "What's wrong with Elder Price?" Arnold scooted up on the bed more so he was staring down at Kevin.

    "He's sick." Connor told him flatly. 

     Kevin mumbled something along the lines of, "Not sick."

    "Well, feel better soon!" Arnold ruffled Kevin's hair as he got up, something Kevin certainly would've killed him for if he was feeling well. "I'll see you when I get back!" Arnold trotted out of the room. Kevin tried to fix his hair, running shaky hands through golden brown locks. 

    "Oh no, Elder Price, let me." Connor reached forward and ran his fingers delicately through Kevin's hair, slicking it back. Kevin always liked it in his face, Connor personally thought it looked better slicked back.

    After he had fixed Kevin's hair a little bit more than necessary, Connor figured Kevin must have been hungry. After all, the boy most likely only had had two bites of cereal that morning.

    "Kevin, would you like some soup?" Connor asked, Kevin gave him a small nod. "Alright, I'll be back in a jiffy, okay?"

     Connor made his way to the kitchen, pouring some canned tomato soup into a bowl and sticking it in the microwave. As he waited for it to heat up, Elder Church wandered in.

    "Oh, hey Elder McKinley." Elder Church seemed surprised to see him. "I thought you were out today?"

    "No, Elder Price is ill." Connor gave the boy a small smile. 

    "I didn't know it was possible for him to get sick." Elder Church chuckled, grabbing a granola bar from the cupboard. "I thought he was super human or something."

    That made Connor laugh, "As if. He's in his room right now sulking because I wouldn't let him out." The microwave dinged and Connor grabbed the soup.

    "Go figure. Seeya, Elder McKinley." Elder Church chuckled.

    Connor slipped back into the room, setting the soup down on Kevin's nightstand. The boy rolled over onto his back and eagerly eyed the soup, his eyes half-closed and dreary.

    "Alright, Elder Price, open up." Connor lifted the spoon and blowed on the soup.

    "I can feed myself!" Kevin snorted, struggling to sit up.

    "Right, you sure proved that this morning when you were having cereal." Connor teased the boy. "Just let me do it, it'll be faster and less painful." Kevin glared at him but otherwise opened his mouth to let Connor feed him.

After he had finished his soup, Kevin began to shiver.

“I’m cold.” His teeth chattered as he spoke. Connor scrunched up his face.

“How can you be cold, you’re burning up.” Connor sighed, pulling the thin sheets up onto Kevin. “Plus, it’s like 90 degrees out.”

“Cold.” Kevin reached up and grasped Connor’s shirt, pulling the boy down.

“Oh my!” Connor blushed as he was pressed against Kevin as a weird, warm, human blanket. “Kevin.”

“I’m cold.” Kevin mumbled.

“Okay, let me just,” Connor climbed onto the bed properly, laying down. Kevin curled up next to him, hugging him tightly.

Soon, Kevin fell asleep to the feeling of Connor petting his hair lightly.


End file.
